howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus Finke
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Magnus Finke is a regular characterTrumbore, Dave. (September 12, 2019). Exclusive: ‘Dragons Rescue Riders’ Trailer Reveals DreamWorks Jr’s New Adventure. Collider. appearing in the children's television series, Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Dealing with Dragons A group of two humans and four dragons arrive at Huttsgalor at the invitation of Chief Duggard. Magnus is horrified at the thought of dangerous wild animals in his village and makes his case to the people. When the town sheep, Haggis, cozies up to one of the dragons, he is dismissed. Later, he showcases his Auto Lumberjack Machine in order to make a profit, but is outdone by another dragon. Fed up, Magnus then devises a plan to get rid of the dragons by hiding Haggis and accusing the dragons of eating him. Unable to prove their innocence, the group leaves. Magnus continues on using his machine, but it becomes out of control and threatens the village. Magnus creeps away when he finds he can't stop his machine. The dragon group returns just in time to save the village. The people are split on whether the group should stay or go. Magnus advocates for leaving, but Hannahr discovers the hidden Haggis. Caught in his lie, Magnus flees the town center. The dragon group stays and is dubbed the "Rescue Riders". Magnus tries again to earn money in "Boo to You", by creating a machine that makes painted faces on pumpkins, called the Automatical Pumpkin Hoogenbooster. The dragons break the machine, which squirts a large amount of blue paint over a bonfire in the middle of town, thoroughly dousing it. As the evening descends and the light wanes, the "Phantom Fang" arrives and starts causing chaos in the village. As the Rescue Riders battle the mysterious force, Magnus doubts their ability to win against it and hides behind his broken machine. Magnus falls repeatedly in a mud puddle grabbing sheep to toss into his Automatic Sheep De-Woolifying Machine, after Cutter attempts to help him in "Where There's Smoke". Later, Magnus accuses Cutter as being responsible for starting fires in the sheep pasture. Ultimately, the Rescue Riders discover the fires were started by another dragon named Aggro, who was trying to save the sheep from wolves. Magnus outright challenges the Rescue Riders to a race to find Belzium, when the town's metal objects start falling apart, in "Heavy Metal". He uses his Magnificent Magnetic Mineral Detector and finds a large deposit of the mineral in a cave, just a few moments behind some of the Riders. Due to everyone's lack of coordination, there is a cave-in, trapping Magnus inside along with Winger, Dak, Summer, and Leyla. He refuses to help the Riders try to get help, only assisting grudgingly when Leyla points out that he will be stuck in the cave forever with ''them. Eventually, all the Riders cooperate and get out of the cave. Magnus, unwilling to feel 'defeated' and give any concessions to the Riders, starts leaving with a giant boulder of Belzium toward the town. He quickly looses control of it on a slope and falls into a puddle of mud. Through a coordinated effort, the Rescue Riders manage to stop the boulder in front of the smithy without and damage to the town. Even after averting disaster, Magnus still claims he was instrumental in obtaining the Belzium. Magnus made yet another invention in "Bad Egg", the Finke 3000 Super Driller Extraordinaire. He did not get a chance to use it, as Cutter drilled a water well hole before he could do so. Having his glory taken from him, Magnus realized that Leyla's Dragon Diary may contain information to get rid of the dragons. He hid himself in a false egg to infiltrate The Roost. While stealing the Dragon Diary, Cutter saw him and sealed him inside the egg with Slinkwing goo and rolled him out into the cold night. A passing Silver-tailed Ironclaw takes the egg back to her nest to raise. The Rescue Riders reluctantly try to save him from the nest and get the Dragon Diary back. While doing so, Magnus finally broke out of the egg and sang loudly to wake up a sleeping Mama Ironclaw. He escaped but got stuck on a cliff face while the Rescue Riders tried to deal with an angry mother dragon seeing her nest being raided. Eventually, Dak and Winger grab him off the cliff and present Magnus to the mother dragon. After smelling him, she realizes that he was in the fake egg. The Riders take the Diary back and leave him to walk home. Magnus got blown into a tree, when a large angry dragon used wind blasts to attack Huttsgalor in "Grumblegard, Part 2". He overheard that the large dragon gave an ultimatum that if the Rescue Riders didn't leave he would blow Huttsgalor into the sea. He riled up the townsfolk to evict the Riders from the island in order to save it, and have his adversaries removed. ''Visit of His Nephew Physical Appearance Personality Magnus is a snooty, stuck-up, and irritable person who distrusts dragons due to their perceived wildness and threat to his mechanical livelihood. He considers himself a genius and worthy of adoration. He can be conniving as he has attempted to discredit the Rescue Riders more than once in an attempt to have them banished from Huttsgalor. Abilities, Talents, and Skills '''Intelligence:' Magnus is a self-professed genius. He is able to invent very complex machinery, that appears to exceed what humans were capable of in the Viking Era. His known inventions include: *Auto Lumberjack Machine *Automatical Pumpkin Hoogenbooster *Automatic Sheep De-Woolifying Machine *Magnificent Magnetic Mineral Detector *Finke 3000 Super Driller Extraordinaire *False Dragon Egg Relationships Axel Rescue Riders Chief Duggard Appearances Trivia *Magnus suffers of Nyctophobia, since he professes in "Heavy Metal" he has a fear of "dark, dank places" such as caves, as they give him the 'heebie-jeebies', i.e. cause him anxiety. *He can be considered an alternate counterpart of Mildew, another arrogant dragon hater. References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Bearded Vikings Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Viking